Mr Mysterious
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: Boss is sure in for a surprise when Mike and Stella appear with their own mission...and their own group...
1. Meet Mike and Stella

Boss was walking from the clubhouse. What a fine day, he thought. I wonder what'll happen. Boss hopped across the river on the rocks; he was so darn happy he was dancing! He got far from the clubhouse when he noticed a young girl hamster with four gray spots looking at him. "Hamha over there!" she yelled. Boss waved and went to her. "Excuse me, but don't you have an owner? You shouldn't be out here..." he said. "I'm Stella," she said. "I have no owner and you don't either." "WHA? How'd you know?" Boss yelled. Stella shrugged. "You wanna come to my place?" "Sure," he grunted.  
"..." was how it was for Boss immediately when he met Stella. Stella led him to a tree (a ways from the clubhouse) and opened a door that led underground. "I had a whole bunch of friends that helped me with this," Stella said. Boss hesitated and stepped down the stairs with Stella. She closed the door behind him. I don't feel comfortable, Boss thought.  
  
Meanwhile in a nearby tree...  
  
"Boss! Don't go down there!" Sandy yelled. "Sandy! What are we gonna do?" Hamtaro asked. "We're the only ones who can spread it, so we can tell the others." Sandy nodded in agreement. "Let's go before they can get a hold of him. We'll have to get the Ham-Hams together," Sandy replied. "But how will we get him outta there?" "I'm not sure, but let's not waste time keeping this to ourselves. Let's get back to the others," Hamtaro hastily said.  
  
Back with Boss...  
  
"Here we are!" Stella yelled. Boss was hesitantly stepping forward. He looked around. There was only a low lit table in the middle of the room with two wooden chairs: with a black guy hamster in one of the chairs. "That's Mike," Stella said. "Yes, well, come over here and sit, Boss," Mike said. Uh, I didn't even give out my name, and he still knows it, Boss thought. 


	2. Think, HamHams, Think

With Hamtaro and Sandy...  
  
Hamtaro and Sandy breathlessly got to the clubhouse. "What's up with you two?" Stan asked. "Boss..." Hamtaro said. "He went out and..." Snoozer stated, "...said he'd be back before anyone was here..." Everyone gasped because they all were present.  
  
Back with Boss...  
  
He came up to the table and stood there. Boss would only stand at the edge of the table. "Sit," Mike beckoned. "I'm not tired," he said, even though he was tired. "You're sweating, so, SIT!" Stella screamed. "You have to!" She pushed him over and Boss fell to the ground, sweating and tired and weak to the extreme.  
  
With everyone else...  
  
"I can't even find a joke in this situation," Howdy worried. "Well, well. We don't want you joking around. This is serious," Dexter said. "Being with the Bad Hams and not knowing you're in jeopardy is hard," Pashmina said. "I wonder what's happening to him." Penelope replied with, "Ookyoo."  
Sandy was trying to think up something with Maxwell. "We can fight," Maxwell said. "Boss will be too surprised to do anything down there. They can win his trust," Sandy tried.  
Hamtaro and Bijou were sitting together. "Boss must be so lonely," Bijou said. "We can think up something together, hopefully," Hamtaro replied. "We're Ham-Hams. We always stick together, no matter what. But, we don't want to be found either or we're outta luck."  
"Maybe I could build something," Panda said. "But dude, how would we get it down a narrow staircase?" Stan asked. "Oh, I guess you're right; but it was a good try. Wait! We can build something sm-" Panda started but was interrupted by Stan who said, "Is that all you think of, dude? It'll take too much time. We have to have something now." 


	3. The Start of Suspicion

With Boss again...  
  
Boss woke back up in the same place and order. "Ya OK? I didn't mean to do that," Stella said innocently. Boss got back up and shook his head a few times. Mike and Stella pulled him back up to his feet again. "I think I might sit down," Boss said weakly. Boss sat down in the wooden chair, and Mike sat across from him. "Now what do you want?" Boss said aggressively. Mike started to play with his fingers.  
  
Back with the Ham-Hams...  
  
Everyone sat in silence. "Building something's better than this..." Panda mumbled out loud where everyone could hear him loud and clear.  
  
Back with Boss...  
  
"What?" Boss started yelling. Mike sat in silence as Stella exited the room. This is awfully annoying... Boss thought.  
  
Ham-Hams...  
  
"I wonder what's going to be happening next to him," Panda wondered. Sandy and Hamtaro were thinking hard. Bijou walked over to Oxnard. "Oxnard, you are pale," Bijou said. "I'm hungry, but I don't want to eat since Boss is gone. I'll eat too much I'm so nervous!" Oxnard screeched.  
Howdy was sweeping the floor in boredom. "Why don't y'all do something instead of a sittin' around?" Howdy yelled to break the silence. "Howdy!" the Ham-Hams yelled loudly.  
  
Back with Boss...  
  
Mike shadowed his face deeply. Boss gripped himself and was about to get up, except he felt a strong force around his waist that pulled him back down. 


	4. Cappy's Attempt

With the Ham-Hams...  
  
"I'm going to find him and help!" Cappy said and ran out the door. "I got an idea!" Hamtaro and Sandy said in unison. "Wait! No...You won't want to go out with nothing," Hamtaro said, "right now, right?" The Ham- Hams nodded and they looked at each other. "We can think up something!" he yelled.  
  
Now with Cappy...  
  
"This must be where it is, Hamtaro and Sandy said they hid in that tree. I see the underground doorway!" Cappy pounced on top of the panels. "I know you're in there!"  
  
Back to Boss...  
  
"Wha?" Boss said. He tried again to get up, but couldn't even budge. Mike had a toothy, eternal grin on his face. "What are you lookin' at?" Boss asked. "Do you know what this place is?" Mike questioned.  
  
(Note of the Writer: Why doesn't he look down? Oh well, it makes the story more good.)  
  
Cappy...  
  
Jump! Jump! Cappy pounded the door with all of his weight. "Darn!" he yelled. "I wish I weren't so light weighted!"  
  
Boss and the mysterious mystery...  
  
Boss started sweating so hard, he couldn't open his eyes. "No reason to resist," Mike evilly said. Boss had to admit, he was thinking the same thing since his own sweat was stinging his eyes. His stomach tightened, and he started to sit straighter up.  
  
Meanwhile with the Ham-Hams...  
  
"We gotta do something!" Oxnard screeched as loud as every Ham put together. "Why...don't you..." Snoozer started, "...go now?" The Ham- Hams backed away from Snoozer. "We can't! We might get caught too!" Dexter yelled. "We've got to..." Hamtaro started. "We're Ham-Hams! Ham- Hams always stick together!" "Hamtaro's right!" the Ham Girls said together.  
  
(When will Cappy start doing something more?)  
Oh well, back to Cappy...anyhow...  
  
Cappy was searching for a button or something like one. He sat down and sighed. What if they hurt him badly? It'll be all my fault, Cappy thought and started crying.  
  
Boss again...  
  
He was breathing hard as he put his paws on his own chest. Boss put them to his side. In less than a minute, he felt them grow tight against his side. He couldn't open his eyes by the sweat trickling into them. 


	5. Discovered

The Ham-Hams again...  
  
"There's Cappy!" Hamtaro yelled at the front of their band. Sandy said, "He, like, found the doorway! Without our help!" "Ookwee!" Penelope screeched. Pashmina said, "Why is he ...sobbing?"  
"WAHHH!!!" Cappy screeched. "I LET THE FUTURE HAM-HAMS DOWN!!!" While everyone went to his aid, Sandy and Hamtaro started digging. *Diggi- duggi* "What are you doing?" a voice said behind them. All of the Ham- Hams screamed in unison.  
  
(What is this mystery? Is there something behind this force? Is it someone? Or is it a lot of some ones? You never know who or what it could be...)...anyhow...back to Boss...and someone else...or some ones...(That's annoying.)  
  
"Now let me confront you."  
The room had grown dark for a while. "You fell asleep..." Mike's voice said. "Wha? Where exactly am I?" Boss's voice trembled as it came out. The force was as strong and whole as ever. Boss reached up to touch his face, but just couldn't. "You are at..." Mike paused, "the Bad Hams' Place." Boss would've jumped, but he couldn't do that either. "Th...this...THIS PLACE!!!" his face's was draining like rain down a drainpipe as he said it. The room suddenly lightened up. "Oh my-"  
  
Back with the Ham-Hams...  
  
"Why ya screamin'? I'm not bad."  
It was a young, brown, girl hamster with ruffled pigtails. "You aren't? Then I'm Hamtaro," Hamtaro said. "Good. I'm Caitlin," the girl said. (Finally! I'm in the story!) "Great. I'm Stan. These are the Ham- Hams, gorgeous," Stan flirted. "Stan!" Everyone yelled in unison. "We're trying to..." Sandy glared at Stan. He stepped away from Caitlin reluctantly. "We're trying to find our leader, Boss," Hamtaro said. "Woa! Stop right there! Do you know what they know? They found out about y'all and are trying to get to you through him so you'll join them!" Caitlin said hastily. "Then what are we gonna do?" Howdy asked. 


	6. Uhoh

Back with Boss and his sentence...  
  
"God."  
Boss looked around. It wasn't a dream; it was reality. There were at least 15 black hamsters around him. "OK! I'm finished! What'd you want?" Boss yelled. "Well..." Stella said beside Mike. Mike finished, "The Ham-Hams." Boss's jaw dropped open. "Wha?" he replied. "That's their choice. Now, I'm not joining YOU." "Well, might as well tighten that." Mike pointed toward Boss. No darn wonder he couldn't get up from the chair; (Well, your stomach does get tight when you're nervous...) he was tied down to it.  
Boss didn't notice before because his attention was on Mike the whole time. His heart got faster, breaths got shorter, and he started rocking. One of the black hamsters came over and pulled the rope harder. "Lo-" Boss started but soon fainted.  
Mike spoke like nothing happened. "Bad Hams. Find the Ham-Hams and put them in the cell. I'll stay here and watch their precious leader. Stella, go with them. Even get the sleeping one."  
  
Back with the Ham-Hams...  
  
The Ham-Hams arrived at the clubhouse. "Some of ya gotta stay here," Caitlin said. "I'll choose who'll come with me." She paused and spoke up again. "Hamtaro, Sandy, Stan, and Oxnard. You come with me."  
  
With the Bad Hams...  
  
"Number 1!" a hamster yelled. "Yes," Number 1 replied. "What is it, Number 2?" "Which way should we go? Ground or tree?" Number 2 asked. "Tree," all of the Bad Hams yelled. Number 1 shrugged.  
  
(I'll just call me, Hamtaro, Sandy, Stan, and Oxnard 'Spy Force 1'.)  
Meanwhile with Spy Force 1...  
  
"We'll sneak in the back way."  
"Hekke?" Hamtaro, Sandy, Stan, and Oxnard said in unison. Caitlin beckoned them to climb up the tree next to the underground passageway.  
"Look here," she said, "there's an easy open door at the top. You can easily pry it open." "But how are we gonna pry it open?" Oxnard asked. "Your sunflower seed," she replied. "No!!!" Oxnard yelled. "OK," Hamtaro said, "now what?" Sandy was twirling her ribbon baton. "Like, what?" Sandy questioned. "Sandy. Give it to us," Stan demanded. She reluctantly handed her ribbon to Stan. "Watch out, Ham Beauty." Caitlin stepped aside.  
He forked the stick of the baton into a crack of the floor door. "I have a question," Hamtaro said. "Caitlin, why did you tell us to stop digging on the door earlier today?" "It's steel under the dirt," she replied. 


	7. Bad Hams

With the Bad Hams...  
  
"I see the entrance to the clubhouse of the Ham-Hams, Number 1," Number 3 yelled. Once they all got out of the tree, Stella boomed, "March!"  
  
Alone with Boss...  
  
Mike had left the table when the Bad Hams went out. Boss was left wordlessly alone. His words collapsed when he'd been knocked out. It had been a while since that so he could wake up. Now the Ham-Hams are in trouble, and I can't help them since I'm stuck in this chair. What's gonna happen to them? What about me? This is all my fault. I should've not gone out this morning... Boss was left in thought. The binding was too tight to bend down to bite the rope. It was also too heavy to break, so you couldn't bite it anyhow. He was too big to slip out. Pearly tears formed in his eyes as he imagined the Ham-Hams being defenseless against overpowering strength. Boss thought of their disappointment in him. The pearls turned into rivers rolling down his cheeks.  
  
With the Ham-Hams...  
  
"I hope those Bad Hams don't come after us," Pashmina said. Penelope backed away from the door. "Ookyoo..." Penelope mumbled. "Pene-" Pashmina was cut off as the door burst open. The Bad Hams spilled in like a river spurting onto land. Dexter and Howdy immediantly jumped in front of Pashmina. "Penelope!" Pashmina screamed. Howdy and Dexter gasped as Stella picked up Penelope and dragged Snoozer in his sock.  
They were about to go after them when them and Pashmina were grabbed by Number 1. Everyone got tackled by a larger-than-Boss hamster. Some boy Hams bit and kicked, but it didn't work.  
  
Meanwhile with Spy Force 1...  
  
"I gotta rest," Oxnard said weakly. "Let's get in one of the rooms and rest." They stopped in a room marked 'Number 1.' 


	8. Not Enough

With Boss...  
  
Boss's thoughts strolled like a walk in the park. His tears had dried against his face without a trace. Boss's eyes were flaming like a bonfire. Mike entered the room again. "I haven't heard anything of you since your 'LO' an hour ago. Why don't you speak up?" Mike asked.  
Boss murmured something like mumbling. "What did you say?" Mike pressured. He spoke a little louder, but it still didn't make out. Mike stomped and boomed, "Spit it out loud and clear or I'll tighten the band!" "I didn't do anything to deserve this!" Boss screamed with lightning bolts in his eyes. Mike smacked him. "Shut up!" Mike yelled.  
He pulled Boss's cheek and held on. Boss couldn't turn his head so he could resist. "Let go!" Boss shrieked. Mike smacked Boss again. "Shut up!" he yelled as he put his paw on Boss's mouth. Boss forced his tooth through to his paw and sunk in. Mike resisted and tightened the manacle. Boss took a haste breath and fainted the third time.  
  
With the Ham-Hams and the Bad Hams...  
  
"Stay here!" Stella said and locked the cell door. The Ham-Hams huddled in the middle of the room. "Hopefully the others are having better luck than us," Maxwell voiced.  
  
With Mike...  
  
I love persecuting others for no total reason! Mike thought as he walked down the corridor. His hands were bloody red, but he didn't give any attention to that. He looked as if he won the championship...of persecution. "I need to confront you," Stella yelled behind him.  
A few minutes later, Mike was looking through a window at all the Ham- Hams. He had a smile of pleasure of persecution on his face. It fainted and he murmured to himself. Mike then boomed, "9? Only 9? I asked you to get all of them! There's supposed to be 13 excluding the other one!" "I'm sorry! We got all that was there!" Stella panicked. "Find the rest!" Mike screamed. 


	9. Let's Get Rollin'

Back with Spy Force 1...  
  
"Oxnard! Can we go?" Stan pleaded. "I was listening outside the door and I heard the Ham-Hams have been captured and they're looking for us!" Oxnard shook his head in agreement and they all got up. But the door busted open. It was Number 1! "What?" he said and they were gone.  
"Hurry!" Hamtaro was at the head of their band once again. "Get back here!" Number 1 breathlessly cried and fell asleep on the floor. Number 2 saw this and cried, "Spies are now with the girl!" "What are they, like, talking about?" Sandy asked. "They're talking 'bout me!" Caitlin screeched.  
  
Back with Boss...  
  
Boss was tired of sitting around. Ideas boggled in his head. What should I do? I can't go up to the Ham-Hams again... he thought. Boss straightened up and tried to get to his feet on the edge of the chair. "Let's get rollin'," Boss said aloud. He stood up and slipped back down. Smash! A leg of the chair broke off, so now he was on his stomach with no way of getting up. "Oh, great," he said. Boss reconsidered and grinned. "Let's get rollin'," he said.  
  
With Spy Force 1...  
  
"Uh-oh..." Caitlin said. Mike turned around. Smack! They crashed right into him. "Run!" Oxnard screamed. Mike, Stella, and the Bad Hams were chasing them. "Wha?!" came from the back row of Bad Hams. "Time to rock 'n roll!" Boss's voiced boomed as his face pounded into the ground. "Take this, STUPID HAMS!!! Time to burn rubber!" He ran over the first row of Bad Hams and Stella. "You'll never catch me, Boss McGhee!" Mike screeched. Boss halted to a stop and said on his back, "McGhee?" Mike took one look at him and fainted. "Well," Boss said, "that's the end of him...pretty much...could you do me a favor?"  
The five untied his manacle and he said, "You know, they're pretty good, if you're not paying attention, of course. That's how they got me. I sat down and that was ALL I did. By the way, who are you?" Boss pointed toward Caitlin. She blushed and replied, "Caitlin." She seemed happy to be able to touch the warm mass when undoing the knot. "Uh, where ARE the Ham-Hams?" Boss asked.  
The now six finally found the cell and opened the door. "Go to the clubhouse," the six said. As soon as everyone else got out, they dragged the Bad Hams and Stella into the cell. "What about Mike?" Boss said. Spy Force 1 paused. "...can I make it...anymore obvious?" he questioned. They hastily grabbed Mike and a few more things...  
  
After Mike woke up...  
  
"Wha?" he mumbled. Pang! Mike felt a metal helmet strike his face. His jaw dropped open. "If you're gonna speak, say it loud and clear!" a voice boomed. "Boss!" Mike gasped. "Ya know, you're pretty smart, but only when you're disturbing," Boss replied. "Wait! That's not disturbing; this is disturbing!" Boss got off his helmet and smacked him. Pang! "Hmm...no...wait! This is really disturbing!" Boss gave a signal to Spy Force 1, and they ALL tugged on NOW Mike's manacle. "Boss, I hate you," came out of Mike as he fainted. "What now?" Hamtaro asked. "Leave 'em," Boss replied.  
When they got back to the clubhouse, no one was there. "Well, it's late..." Sandy said. "So, bye-Q!" Stan yelled.  
That night, Boss and Snoozer watched the stars outside. "I HATE YOU!!!" boomed a voice. Boss turned and saw Mike with a manacle. "Uh-oh," Boss said. "Here we go again..."  
  
THE END...OR IS IT? (PAIN!) 


End file.
